I Can Love You Like That
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Tracy and Link get married...a oneshot full of Trink fluffiness...idea was given to me by H6p8gv who asked if I could write about their wedding. I hope that you enjoy!


**A/N **_I do not own Hairspray or any of the characters. I don't own the song "I Can Love You Like That" either. John Michael Montgomery and All-4-One sing it. I got the idea to use this song from Montgomery's music video...I want to give a shout out to _**H6p8gv **_who asked me to do a Trink wedding...I hope that you enjoy...I had fun writing it..I used the same vows as I did for Penny/Seaweed's wedding in "I Cherish You" but I like those vows and they work with both couples. Well onto the story. Please read and review..._

* * *

Tracy stood at the floor length mirror in the dressing room. She smoothed down the ruffles of her floor length skirt. The door opened and Penny walked inside.

**They read you cinderella  
You hoped it would come true  
That one day your prince charming  
Would come rescue you  
You like romantic movies  
You never will forget  
The way you felt when romeo kissed juliet  
All this time that youve been waiting  
You dont have to wait no more**

"Are you ready to go Mrs. Larkin" she asked.

"I'm not Mrs. Larkin yet" Tracy replied. Secretly she loved how that name sounded.

"But you will be soon" Penny responded. Penny walked over to Tracy who turned and gave her a hug. Penny picked up the veil and placed it on Tracy's head carefully. She didn't want to upset her tresses. Her hair was swept back in a French twist. Two little curled ends framed her face. The veil flowed halfway down her back.

"You look beautiful" Penny told her.

"You really think" Tracy asked. She was wearing a floor length spaghetti strapped wedding dress with a simple but elegant bodice. The bodice was modest but went lower than the blouses that she usually wore.

"Link won't know what hit him when he sees you" Penny responded grinning.

Tracy smiled. "Well if I knock his socks off now, he should wait until later tonight"

Penny giggled thinking of her own wedding night.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Tracy said

"Tracy honey, are you ready to go" her father asked opening the door. He was wearing a nice black tuxedo with a white rose in his lapel.

"I'm ready daddy" she replied.

Wilbur walked in the room and upon seeing her tears started filling his eyes. "You look beautiful honey"

"Thank you daddy" she said hugging him. "Ma was already in here fussing over my dress earlier"

Wilbur nodded "She has already begun to cry and the ceremony hasn't started yet" he told Tracy.

"I bet she'll be sobbing throughout the ceremony. She cried at mine and I'm not even her daughter" Penny said.

"But you are like a daughter to her" Tracy told her.

"And you're her only daughter" Penny added.

"Oh Penny, didn't know you were in here. You look lovely today" Wilbur said turning to Penny.

"Thank you Mr. Turnblad" Penny replied. Penny, along with the other bridesmaids, was wearing a floor length lavender spaghetti strapped gown. Her hair was half swept back.

**I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you youre everything thats precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that**

"Alright girls its show time" Wilbur said looking at his watch. Tracy's smile grew wider. He walked over to the door and opened it. Penny hugged her again before walking out. Tracy followed her as her father closed the door after exiting the room.

Penny walked over to the other bridesmaids who were waiting in the foyer of the church. Inez, Noreen, Doreen, Amber and Brenda held their bouquets of white roses. Penny picked up Tracy's bouquet of red and white roses and handed it to her. Then Penny picked up her own bouquet.

Wilbur smiled at Tracy offering her his right arm. She slipped her left hand onto his arm and squeezed it.

"Everything alright dad" she asked.

Wilbur sniffed. "Everything's fine honey"

"Don't worry I'll always be your little girl" she told him. She then hugged him.

"Thanks, I think I needed that" he said sniffing again. Tracy grinned at him.

Brenda, Amber, Doreen, Noreen, Inez and Penny lined up in front of Tracy and her father. Brenda's five year old daughter April was the flower girl. She was in front of Brenda holding the basket of flower petals. April wore a lavender dress with short sleeves and a shorter hemline than that of her mother's dress.

On the other side of the door Link stood at the altar with Seaweed, his best man, Mike, Fender, IQ, Duane, and Brad. They all wore black tuxedos with a white rose in their lapels.

Seaweed put a hand on Link's shoulder. "Are you alright Link" he asked. Seaweed didn't think the use of "cracker boy" was appropriate with Reverend Jones standing nearby.

"I'm just nervous, thanks. How in the world did you stay so composed on your wedding day" Link asked.

"It wasn't easy. But I knew that I love Penny and she loves me and that's all that matters" Seaweed answered.

"Plus your best man is there to keep you from doing anything foolish. Why are you nervous anyway? You love Tracy and Tracy loves you" he added smirking.

Link grinned at his friend. "I'm just anxious to see my baby doll"

"You'll see her very soon" Seaweed replied.

The doors opened and April walked in dropping flower petals every few steps. Brenda, Amber, Doreen, Noreen, Inez and Penny followed. April smiled up at Brad, her father, and then at Link before sitting next to her grandmother.

"Ok daddy, here we go" Tracy said smiling at her father.

They started walking down the aisle. Link saw Tracy and his nervousness immediately left him. He just stared at her walking. He had never seen anyone more beautiful. Her smile grew wider when she looked upon him.

Tracy and her father reached Link. Wilbur took his daughters left hand and placed it in Link's left.

**I never make a promise I dont intend to keep  
So when I say forever, forevers what I mean  
Im no casanova but I swear this much is true  
Ill be holdin nothin back when it comes to you  
You dream of love thats everlasting  
Well baby open up your eyes**

"Take good care of her" Wilbur told him.

"I will sir I promise" Link replied. Wilbur smiled and patted Link's shoulder. He then stood back from the couple.

Tracy took her place besides Link. Her chocolate brown eyes shined with pure love and joy. His ocean blue sparkled with adoration.

"Trace you look beautiful" he whispered to her.

"And you're quite handsome yourself" she responded in a whispered voice.

He took her left hand and kissed the back of it. Tracy grinned and Link's heart melted. Tracy's heart felt like it was going to burst from happiness. She turned to Penny handing her bouquet to her. She then turned back to Link placing both her hands in his.

"Who gives this woman to be married" the reverend asked opening his book.

"Her mother and I do" Wilbur answered. He then sat besides Edna.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to day in the sight of God to join these two people in holy matrimony" Reverend Jones continued.

Edna let out a little cry and Tracy saw her father handing her mother a handkerchief out of the corner of her eye. She giggled softly. Link knew what she was giggling about and chuckled softly himself wondering how he got so lucky to have such a caring woman standing by his side.

"Is there any reason why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace" the reverend continued. There was silence except for the occasional sob from Edna Turnblad or Helen Larkin, Link's mother.

**I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you youre everything thats precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that**

Reverend Jones then asked

"Lincoln James Larkin wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep thee only unto her so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will" Link stated never taking his eyes off of Tracy. She couldn't help but smile.

"And Tracy Edna Turnblad wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep thee only unto him so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will" Tracy replied. At this Link smiled.

"Now repeat after me I Lincoln James take you Tracy Edna to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish, till death do us part"

"I Lincoln James take you Tracy Edna to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish, till death do us part"

Reverend Jones then turned to Tracy. "Repeat after me repeat after me I Tracy Edna take you Lincoln James to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish, till death do us part"

"I Tracy Edna take you Lincoln James to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish, till death do us part"

"Do you have the rings" Reverend Jones then asked.

Seaweed took them out of his pocket and placed them on the book. They were both gold. Tracy's had small diamond cuts on the outside of the band. Also engraved on the inside of Tracy's ring was "Tracy & Link"

"Lincoln, please take the ring and place in on Tracy's left ring finger" Link took the ring and pushed it up to her knuckle.

"Repeat after me-With this ring I thee wed in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost Amen"

"With this ring I thee wed in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost Amen" he repeated pushing the ring the rest of the way on her finger.

"Tray, please take this ring and place it on Lincoln's left ring finger" Tracy took the ring and pushed it up to his knuckle.

"Repeat after me-With this ring I thee wed in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost Amen"

"With this ring I thee wed in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost Amen" Tracy said pushing the ring the rest of the way on his finger.

**You want tenderness-i got tenderness  
And I see through to the heart of you  
If you want a man who understands  
You dont have to look very far**

Link wrapped his hands around hers and gently squeezed.

Reverend Jones smiled as he said "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Link removed the veil from Tracy's face and pulled her into a deep kiss. When the kiss ended they turned to their family and friends.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln James Larkin" Reverend Jones said.

Everyone clapped. Edna, Helen Larkin, and Maybelle all had tears in their eyes as they watched the couple. Link winked at Tracy as she took his arm and they walked down the aisle. Brenda, Brad, Amber, Duane, Noreen, IQ, Doreen, Fender, Inez, Mike, Penny and Seaweed followed.

**I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you youre everything thats precious to me  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
**

Once outside the doors Link pulled his new bride into a passionate kiss.

"How you feeling now Link" Seaweed asked, making them come up for air.

"I would feel better if we weren't interrupted" Link replied grinning.

Seaweed grinned. "You would've needed to come up for air sooner or later anyways"

Tracy gave Link a quizzical look. "Why did Seaweed ask how you were feeling" she inquired.

"Oh before the ceremony began I was anxious to see you doll" he responded. He couldn't lie to Tracy especially when she stared at him with her brown eyes, eyes that could look deep into his soul.

"Well now Mr. Larkin you will be seeing me everyday" she told him.

"Yes I will Mrs. Larkin" he responded grinning.

"I like how that sounds" Tracy said grabbing his jacket and pulling him close.

"Me too" he said before placing his lips on hers.

"Ok you two enough of that now. You can kiss all you want later" Brad said.

"Oh we plan to" Link said winking.

"My, aren't we confident" Tracy told him.

"You know it" Link replied smiling.

Tracy giggled. Penny came up and hugged Tracy then Link. Inez, Noreen, Doreen, Amber and Brenda did the same.

"I'm so glad you made it Brenda. Without you leaving the show temporarily I may have never had the chance to dance on the Corny Collins Show" Tracy said when Brenda hugged her.

"I'm glad you got my spot. I wouldn't trade April for the world even though she was the reason for my leaving" Brenda replied smiling at her daughter.

"She's so cute and did a great job at being flower girl" Tracy responded.

"Thank you" Brenda said.

Seaweed hugged Tracy next. Then he smiled at Link. The rest of the groomsmen followed suit.

"Are you guys ready for the reception" Seaweed asked everyone.

"Yes" they all answered.

"But first we have pictures" Tracy reminded them.

"And no giving Link bunny ears or anything like that Seaweed" she added.

"Who me? I'd never do that" Seaweed said holding his hands up palms facing her.

"Yes you would honey" Penny said grinning

"Hey I thought you were supposed to be on my side" he said feigning hurt.

Penny giggled. "I am on your side and I know what you are capable of doing"

"Oh really" he asked. Penny giggled again and kissed him.

"Oh alright. I'll behave for now" Seaweed conceded. Penny grinned.

Tracy grinned. She intertwined her left fingers with Link's right as they waited for all of the guests to line up outside the church, including the wedding party. Then they walked out to Link's Chevy with rice being thrown at them. Link opened the passenger side door and Tracy slid in. He then walked over to the driver's side and got in.

Once in the car Link asked "Do they have to throw rice at us"

Tracy giggled. "It's traditional"

"But it gets stuck in your hair" Link replied.

"Come here" she told him. He bent his head so that Tracy could brush the rice out of his hair.

"There is that better" she asked.

"Much, but I wouldn't mind if you were still running your fingers through my hair" he answered.

Tracy grinned. She then ran her left fingers through his hair. Link grabbed her right hand and placed a kiss on her palm then wrist. He softly kissed her arm going up until he reached her neck. He moved back a little brushing the rice off of Tracy's hair. He then continued to kiss her neck then ear and finally captured her lips in a deep, loving kiss. Her left hand found its way to the nape of his neck when their lips touched.

"Um shouldn't we be getting to the reception" Tracy asked through heavy breaths.

"Can't we stay like this" Link inquired back. He was out of breath.

"I'd love to but we have guests we must attend to" Tracy answered.

"But we can continue later" she added smiling.

"Promise" he said.

"Promise" she replied.

"Alright then" he responded. Link turned in his seat and started the car. They pulled away from the church onto the road leading them to their wedding reception.


End file.
